Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to particulate binder compositions for use in making composite products. More particularly, such embodiments relate to particulate binder compositions containing fillers and/or extenders for use in making lignocellulose-containing composite products.
Description of the Related Art
Powdered or particulate, curable aldehyde based resins, e.g., phenol-formaldehyde resole resins, have found wide use as an adhesive for a variety of lignocellulose composite products such as oriented strand board (OSB) and other similar wafer or chip board products. Phenol-formaldehyde resole resins are typically prepared by reacting a molar excess of formaldehyde with phenol under liquid, e.g., aqueous, alkaline reaction conditions. The resulting liquid phenol-formaldehyde resole resin is then spray-dried to produce the curable phenol-formaldehyde resin powder that is used as an adhesive.
Typical spray-dried phenol-formaldehyde resin powders produce lignocellulose products, e.g., oriented strand board, that meet or exceed desired physical properties, e.g., internal bond strength. The amount of spray-dried phenol-formaldehyde resin powder typically required to produce lignocellulose products having the desired physical properties, however, adds to the costs associated with producing lignocellulose composite products.
There is a need, therefore, for improved binder compositions for producing composite products, e.g., lignocellulose-containing composite products, and methods for making and using the same.